


"Yo también lo era"

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pronuncia las palabras que más le duelen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yo también lo era"

-Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera opción.  
Pero él es mi amigo.  
-Yo también lo era

Tony agradece llevar puesta su armadura, así el otro, no puede ver sus ojos llorosos que amenazan con soltar sus lágrimas.  
Porque a Tony le duele pronunciar esas palabras. Steve lo mira tratando de adivinar las emociones que oculta detrás del traje de Iron Man, recuerda la primera vez que besó a Tony, las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño la primera vez que le dijo que le quería y sobretodo recuerda muy bien que su te quiero fue correspondido.

-No, Tony, tú eras mucho más que eso-comenta Steve sin poder evitarlo 

“Era”- piensa Tony

Él era mucho más que un amigo, pero ya no más, Tony no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas, odiando tener que enfrentarse a Steve, dar inicio a algo horrible, solo por sus diferentes posiciones.  
Tony Stark solía ser mucho más que un amigo, él supo ganarse el corazón del Capitán América.  
Steve Rogers correspondió ese amor, mostrando afecto al hombre detrás de la armadura que nadie más se tomaba el tiempo de conocer.

Sin embargo, ahora Tony tenía que luchar por lo que creía correcto y Steve iba a hacer lo mismo, porque de ahora en adelante entre los dos, las cosas del pasado ya no existen.  
Y ninguno está dispuesto a rendirse, sin saber que las consecuencias afectarán más de la cuenta a lo que solían ser.


End file.
